


Orphan's Path, The Extraneous Companion Guide

by aenor_llelo



Series: Orphan's Path [4]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Dream Smp, Fanart, Official art, Other, author's commentary
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-19 03:36:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29868558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aenor_llelo/pseuds/aenor_llelo
Summary: Official art and commentary for the Orphan's Path series, if it so pleases you.
Series: Orphan's Path [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2170485
Comments: 5
Kudos: 96





	1. Art- Mr. Inventor Of Minecraft Sir

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For his first outfit in Orphan's Path, i went and based it off his default Minecraft skin and Youtooz figure. Boy... boy his skin sure does have a really low neckline, that sure is a thing. (Yes, I gave him four pecs. He has wings. That's like having another pair of arms. He deserves another pair of pecs.)
> 
> Also his Youtooz has a little mole on his face? That's honestly kind of charming, design-wise. So I kept it.
> 
> If you follow me on twitter you'll notice at least some of this art is cross-posted, but here you get extra context in terms of how it relates to Orphan's Path.


	2. Art- They're Friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Philza and Techno in the Nether! 
> 
> Height-wise, I put Philza at 5'11" and Techno at 6'9"- 1.9 blocks and 2.05 blocks respectively. (Blocks in Minecraft are canonically equivalent to meters). Piglins in the game average taller than humans by a bit, and on top of that I made Techno taller than the average piglin, so he's a big lad. He's wearing a more Greco-Roman style tunic than the usual piglin because, as said in-story, he's from a different tribe/ethnicity than normal piglins, and I wanted to nod at player!Techno's own fondness for Greek mythology. He's also wearing the arm braces more typical to piglin brutes.
> 
> Seeing them side by side I wanted it to make visual sense why Techno was oddly attentive to Philza? With piglins averaging so much taller, even Philza- who is tall for his species and by human standards- is almost child/teen sized compared to Techno.


	3. Art- Progression

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What Techno looks like over the course of his travelling with Philza in _That's A Weird Looking Orphan, But Okay_.
> 
> After getting his life marks from the chorus, he started getting gloves to cover his wrists and arms. In-universe, it is common practice to cover one's life marks. After all, it's a clear indicator of strength, health, or any magical tampering, so many prefer to keep such information private.


End file.
